Christine Delacrux
Christine Delacrux is the final villain of Mazda's storyline. On Earth, she's the High Secretary of G.U.N., esentially making her the ruler of the world. On Exstasia, she's the Empress of the World and Alice's false mother. In reality, Christine is an ancient being who destroys worlds. Over thousands of years she's destroyed countless planets after oblitterating her own in a war that killed the entire population. Appearance Christine is very tall, standing over 6 feet tall, yet she only appears to be around 16 or 18. She appears very pround, with pale skin and curly brown hair. On Exstasia, she wears a long robe and covers her face with an ornate mask. On Mobius, she wears a colorful buisness suit with several flowers. As a villain, she wears a long blue dress, bears a large white cloak, and on her head dawns a veil with thousands of strange, glowing beads, which are in fact the remains of thousands of worlds she destroyed. History Christine was originally the empress of a long dead world. When a war that destroyed everything used up all of her planet's life force (Mana, Chaos, etc.) the World Guardian died. When that happened, the Planetary temple, which was in her throne room, took her to the Gaiaverse and yielded for her a glowing bead. In the Gaiaverse, she realized that the thousands of fountains led to other worlds. By annalysis, she realized that the world was nothing but a giant mountain. The higher you climbed, the more pure and sinless the worlds were. She concluded that at the top was the perfect world, and she made it her mission to become that world's empress by any means nescessary. Abilities On her original world, Christine learned two major abilities. In order to protect the decreasing flora, members of the Royal Family had to learn to control plantlife. However due to the planet's mostly metal composition, she learned to control Magnetism as well. When she controls plantlife, Christine begins by growing a field of Lotus' around her and the ebemy. Her opponent will begin to feel a sensation of extreme happiness. In reality, the Lotus' unleash a toxin that causes joy (Christine has built up imunities to the vapor) which strengthens as one gets closer to Christine.As they fall over from sheer glee, loosing focus and concentration, the flowers' roots either suffocate the victim or tear them apart. Sometimes Christine will summon giant roots to beat her opponent, other times she'll use fungus' and mushrooms to poison the enemy. On rare occaisions, she'll create giant Venus Fly Traps and Roses to eat her enemies. However, despite being more dangerous than Earth plants, the plants Christine summon are plants and have the same weaknesses as normal plants. Magnetism offers a more offensive alternative. If the enemy has any armor or metalic prosthetics, she'll use them to trap her opponent in midair. Next, if they have any metal weapons, she'll control these and use them against her enemies. Unfortunately, she cannot control non-magnetic metals and Precious Metals.